Mates Series 5: Does Your Mother Know
by shadowglove
Summary: A week after the Vegas Fiasco, the Elders show up on the doorstep of Chloe and Dean's motel room with a DVD they insist the couple need to watch. The video is shocking and shows what TRULY happened that Vegas Night. Not even the Elders saw it coming.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural. **

Sequel to: Waking Up In Vegas

A/N: Refers to certain happenings in the previous installment.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Jolting awake, hunter senses tingling, Dean Winchester reached under his pillow and pulled out the gun he always kept there.

He found his gaze searching the bed for Chloe, as he'd found himself doing ever since the Vegas Fiasco a week ago. He admitted to having become somewhat paranoid with her ever since then. His instincts warred with him, blaming himself for letting what had happened happen...and declaring that he'd never let anything like that ever happen to her again. It was probably why they hadn't gone on a hunt since the Vegas thing. Dean just didn't know how he was going to be able to hunt with Chloe again after that. She'd already been hurt, and even if she couldn't remember what'd happened that didn't change the fact that she'd been hurt, and terribly.

Hearing something outside the motel room, Dean's eyes narrowed and he slipped out of bed, silently making his way towards the door. After making sure that the gun wasn't on safety he silently unlocked the door and flung it open, gun trained ahead of him.

There, standing on his doorstep, were the Five Chupacabra Elders.

He cocked the gun, readying to shoot if need be. "What the fuck are you all doing here?"

"We mean no harm, Dean Winchester." The Head of the Elders announced.

"Then what the hell are you doing so far from Vegas?" Dean wanted to know, not lowering his gun.

"The ones who wronged you and your mate have all been dealt with accordingly." The Head Elder explained. "And during our investigation of the fact, we came upon something that you and your mate need to see."

Dean's eyes narrowed as one of the Elders held out what looked like a DVD case. "What's that?"

"Footage of the night of the happenings." The Head Elder explained. "It revealed something quite surprising to us, which we know you and your mate will want to see. Calloway's bloodline are forever to be accursed more than our people usually are, for trying to touch her."

Dean frowned, not exactly sure what the Elder meant by that, but he took the DVD anyway.

The Elders then stepped back into the darkness, merging with the shadows, and were gone.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered to himself, backing into the motel room and locking the door behind him.

He went to the window and gazed out, but they were truly gone.

His gaze then went down to the DVD in his hand and then to where Chloe slept peacefully.

The Elders had said that both of them needed to see this, but Dean wanted to see it first and know what was on this DVD. If it was going to be something traumatizing he wanted to save her from that. So he went to the television and turned it away from the bed as he turned it on, lowering the volume, before slipping the DVD in, watching it on a seat as it came up.

Footage appeared of the hotel suite Chloe and Lois had been staying in, in Vegas. Chloe was there, with her white wedding dress, the large monstrosity coming towards her on the bed.

Dean felt sickness filling him.

And then, when the thing had pounced on the near catatonic looking blonde, her body had started to glow as it usually did with her healing power. The creature snarled in pain and threw itself off of her and onto the floor, a symbol bright and projecting from her heart, sending the creature flying into the wall the same time the door flung open, and an obviously drugged Lois Lane stumbled into the room.

The light that seemed to emanate from Chloe's body seemed to have brought her out of the trance she'd been in, but she was still obviously drugged as she rolled and then fell out of the bed. Lois gripped onto the wall to keep from falling. The chupacabra seemed to have been truly disoriented by the attack from the light, and it stumbled on its feet multiple times.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he saw Calloway's men rush towards the open door behind Lois, about to drag her out, when suddenly the brunette screamed...and the whole room began to _shake_ before things began to explode all around her, some things seeming to appear out of thin air...and the bedroom door slammed shut in the men's faces.

Chloe groaned as she tried crawling on the ground.

Herbert the Chupacabra turned towards the sound and stumbled towards Chloe.

Suddenly things began to rain down from the ceiling all around them. There wasn't a hole in sight, and yet rubber creatures and underwear and such began raining down on them, with the heavier things like baseball bats or bedside tables raining down all around Herbert. A bathroom sink slipped through the solid ceiling and connecting viciously with Herbert's head before breaking into millions of pieces that continued to journey through the floor and disappear.

Herbert collapsed, unconscious.

And suddenly everything was back to normal, although the room now looked like a _mess_.

Lois, legs wobbly, made her way to Chloe and collapsed next to her, shaking the blonde in enquiry.

Chloe rolled onto her back, the light of the symbol carved in her heart still shining, and visible against her chest. She looked as if she was in pain, back arching off of the floor.

Lois pushed herself up so that she was seated on the floor, obviously barely keeping conscious as she forced the girl to sit up, both with their backs to the bed.

Herbert, in bestial form, struggled to consciousness, before charging the girls.

The girls, whose heads had been bent, looked up at the same time, looking at Herbert seconds before light shot out towards him, sending him flying backwards, and through the bathroom wall (once again no hole was in the solid wall before or after this) and the creature banged into the sink, knocking itself completely unconscious. The bathroom door then swung shut on its own.

Lois and Chloe shared disoriented gazes, their eyes visibly glazed over, before their eyes rolled back in their sockets and they fainted away.

Dean's eyes widened in shock as he stood from the chair.

What-?

His gaze went to his sleeping girlfriend. It'd been a couple of days since the Vegas fiasco, and they'd all been grateful that Chloe and Lois didn't have any memories of that night, but now, seeing this tape, Dean realized that things hadn't happened the way they'd thought it had. The 'marriage' had never been consummated, because some sort of force had seemed to take over Chloe's and Lois' bodies, and had protected both females from anything happening to them. Chloe's symbol on her heart, the one that was identical to his, had shone forth, as if some greater power had known that Herbert wasn't the mate and wasn't going to allow another to forcibly claim what wasn't his. The light emanating from Chloe's body had visibly been capable of forcing the beast off and away from her...and Lois...had seemed to have the ability to cause things to apport and asport...and maybe even basic psychokinesis as well.

The reason Herbert probably changed to human form in the end was because of Chloe's healing power connecting with him the way it had.

Dean ran a hand over his shortly cut hair and looked at his sleeping woman once more.

On one hand he was so thankful that things hadn't happened the way they all thought it had-but now this opened up so many questions!

They'd always assumed that Chloe's healing was a meteor thing, but if they hadn't been possessed, then Lois had something freaky about her too-and she hadn't been in any meteor showers. So that meant that this wasn't something meteor related...and something that must run in Chloe's mother's family.

This was genetic.

This meant that Chloe very well might _not_ be human.

Dean took in a deep breath.

His father could _never_ know this.

Dean ejected the DVD from the player and considered burning it immediately, and going to the Calloway Hotels to demand that the clan do away with any other evidence they might have as well. John Winchester nor any other hunter could get their hands on this evidence, because if they did, then Chloe and Lois were going to become things to hunt, and there was no way in hell that Dean was going to let that happen.

It never occurred to him that as a hunter his first instinct should be to figure out what Chloe was and decide whether or not she should be hunted. No, his hunter instincts apparently took second to his mate instincts, and those instincts screamed for him to protect Chloe and make sure that no one could use this to hurt her. But he knew he couldn't destroy this DVD, at least not right away. He needed to show it to Chloe so that she could sleep in peace and realize that she'd never been touched-and he needed to show it to Lois as well. He needed to have both cousins in the same room again, neither drunk this time, and go over the DVD. They had to know something. Anything. This was something form _their family_, and if so then they couldn't be the only ones to have ever shown some...differences.

"Chlo." He put the DVD on top of the television and went to the bed, bending on his knees by her side, gazing into her face as he caressed her hair. "Gorgeous..."

She complained softly in her sleep before finally opening her sleepy eyes, yawning. "Dean?"

"There's something you need to see." Dean whispered, continuing to caress her hair.

She was silent, her eyes obviously curious, but the blonde didn't ask any questions, sitting up in bed as he went to the television and turned it back to its original position. He slipped the DVD in once more and turned up the volume, watching her face throughout the whole thing. At first her features were sickened, and then shocked, eyes widening in such genuine surprise as she viewed the whole DVD footage of what had truly happened that night.

When it was over, Dean turned on the light. "Did you know you two could do those things?"

"Was it? Us?" She squeaked, turning to look at him, face vulnerable and shocked. "I-Lois-was that really _us_?"

His hazel eyes scanned her features, knew without a doubt that she wasn't lying. "The Elders of the Clan came by earlier and gave this to me. You and Lois could have been possessed by something that night...but that was your healing power Chloe...and the symbol...it was our..." He paused, looking away. He hadn't told Chloe what the Elders had told him about their beings mates, hadn't known how to do it without it becoming a chick-flick moment.

"Wait...you know what that symbol was?" Chloe whispered, standing up, eyeing him in shock. "You mean you _know_ we're mates? _How_? Since when?"

Dean jerked his gaze towards her, eyes narrowing. "How do _you_ know?"

"The Encantado in Virginia told me." Chloe surprised the hell out of him by admitting. "How long have _you_ known?"

"Ever since the Elders of the Chupacabra clan told _me_." Dean mumbled, bringing his palm to his forehead, trying to digest this. "Why didn't you tell me if you already knew?"

"Why didn't you tell _me_?" Chloe countered.

"I couldn't figure out how to tell you!" Dean snapped.

"Well neither could I!" Chloe snapped back.

They glared at each other before looking away, taking in deep breaths, just letting this all sink in.

Growling, Dean closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face before taking in a deep breath and turning to Chloe. "We should have told each other the moment we found out. Fine. I'm sure we both agree about that."

Chloe sent a sideways glance and folded her arms over her chest, but nodded her agreement.

"And we both know you're mine."

"And you're mine." Chloe raised her chin, expression daring him to challenge that.

He just smirked before clearing his throat and continuing. "Great. There. We've dealt with that issue." He brushed his hands together. "Now, that all of that is clear, we should deal with this DVD." He pointed to the television. "On one hand there's the fact that other than paw at your dress for a couple of seconds Herbert actually never got to consummate the marriage."

Chloe began to smile softly at herself at that.

"On the _other_ hand, we have the fact that obviously there's more to this little ability of yours that you didn't know of or didn't tell me about." He eyed her for an answer to the unspoken question.

"I didn't know." She promised him.

He nodded, believing her. "What about you cousin? Has she ever shown any potential for some sort of ability before?"

"No, not that I know of, and Lois tells me everything." Chloe shook her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she thought. "If we both have something weird, then its something blood-related, which means that it would be passed down to us through our mothers."

"I was thinking the same thing." Dean admitted. "Can you think of anyone in your family who could answer any questions about this? Maybe Lois' mother?"

"No, Aunt Ellen died when Lois was around twelve." Chloe shook her head. "And we never met any of our maternal family, so I couldn't think of anyone to go to and ask about this."

Dean hesitated, before taking in a deep breath. "What about your mother? Would she know?"

Chloe flinched. "_Dean_."

"Baby, I know it's a sore issue, but right now she is the only one I can think of who might have some answers." Dean sighed, going to sit next to her, placing one hand on hers and cupping her cheek with the other. "Your mother might know something that can help us, even if its just some hints that can help us start the search."

Chloe sighed as she gazed into his face, as if trying to read his intentions, her own face betraying just how young she truly was.

Sometimes because of her spunk and maturity Dean forgot that Chloe was still so very young, but right now that fact was slapping him in the face.

Dean leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling away and gazing deep in her eyes.

She gulped and lowered her gaze before sighing. "Okay. But first we have to see Lois and show her this DVD so that she doesn't feel so godawful about everything that happened. She blames herself for what she thought happened to me...so at least this way she'll see that it's because of _her_ that nothing happened."

"I'll have to thank her for that." Dean admitted.

Chloe smiled softly up at him, before taking in a deep breath. "I'm not too happy at the thought of talking to my mother, Dean."

"We'll have to find her first." Dean reminded the blonde. "Maybe that will give you the time you need to come to terms with having to see her again."

His girlfriend clenched the hands she had on her lap. "I know where she is."

"_What_?" He blinked, completely shocked by this news. They'd only spoken about Chloe's mother once, and the blonde had told him that the woman had abandoned her and her father and hadn't been heard from since. "How-?"

"When I was fourteen I did a _very_ illegal search...and I found out where she was." Chloe gulped, closing her eyes tightly. "She's locked up in Belle Reeve. It's a mental institution close to Metropolis and Smallville. She interned herself. It's why she left us. She's-sick." Her body began to tremble. "And it's _genetic_." Chloe's eyes finally opened and she looked at Dean imploringly. "I-I was so scared when I realized that I could-maybe one day I-I could become sick like _her_." She brought a hand to her face as she looked away. "I-."

Dean pulled her into his arms and held her as she cried.

Chloe held onto him tightly, as if he was her only anchor, and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her golden hair, letting her know he was there for her.

She finally calmed, and just held onto him, breathing softly.

"My father can never know." He whispered into her hair, arms around her tightly and protectively. "I love the man, but I don't trust him."

And it hurt him to admit it.

Chloe pulled away enough to look up into his face, and pressed a kiss to his jaw, before resting her head against his heartbeat once more. "While we're around Smallville, I want to introduce you to my father." She clutched to his shirt. "I know-I know we haven't given a name to what we are-and I know that we're-but-but I want you to meet him. Other than Lois, he's all that I got, and I want him to know you."

Dean Winchester did _not_ meet dads.

He did _not_.

It was a rule he happily lived by.

And yet...

"He's not going to like me." Dean promised her. "Dads never like me. They know not to trust me with their daughters."

Chloe pinched his chest.

He hissed in laughter. "_Babe_!"

Chloe began pressing soft kisses up his neck.

Dean's eyes closed in pleasure as he arched his neck. "Maybe...just a short little visit."

Chuckling evilly into his neck, Chloe pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, smiling down at him.

With his hands on her thighs, Dean smiled as he gazed up at the girl he'd been missing since the Vegas fiasco.

His girl was back.

Chloe bent down to press seductive kisses up his chest...and nothing else mattered.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
